United States carriers have been suffering from unpredictable failures in the transmission lines over the continent more often than the occurrence of switching equipment failure. The major failure is an optical fiber fault caused by a human error or by a natural catastrophe, such as a flood.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved protection of an optical fiber transmission network with line fault and switch fault protection.